Gold (currency) (Civ6)
Gold is one of the main statistics in Civilization VI. It is used as the main standardized currency not only of your empire, but also in the entire game world. It is needed for maintaining infrastructure and armies, for trading with other nations and more. Unlike most other statistics, the accumulated amount of Gold is explicitly manifested in the empire's treasury, and is always visible in the upper left corner of the UI. Right next to the treasury you can see your gold flow — the current difference between expenses and income in your empire — which is added or subtracted from the treasury at the beginning of each turn. Unlike other stats, you can have positive or negative gold flow, and the latter may severely hamper your development. Note that your gold flow may sometimes change between turns (for example, due to the beginning of a diplomatic deal, or a switch in Policies), so the number you see at the end of each turn may not always match the actual change in your treasury. Uses The uses of Gold are many and diverse. Although Gold is not essential for the basic development of your civilization or its cities (this is reserved for other stats such as , , etc.), it is still absolutely necessary, since being the standard currency in the game, it is used to pay for all regular expenses of your empire. Unlike other stats, each turn there is automatic deduction from the treasury, used to pay for the maintenance fees of your units, buildings, etc. What is left you may decide to spend on special activities, such as trading with other leaders, or paying to purchase something. Maintenance Gold is required to pay the upkeep, or maintenance cost, of almost every unit and building in the game, as well as all specialty districts (except for the Commercial Hub and the Harbor, which pay for their own upkeep with the Gold they produce). While unit maintenance costs are initially small (around 1-3 Gold), they usually scale with the game era and can become quite large late in the game. A Swordsman from the Classical Era, for example, has a maintenance cost of 2 Gold, whereas a Jet Fighter from the Information Era has a maintenance cost of 8 Gold. Building and district maintenance costs are fixed. Note that the very first units in the game, the Warrior and the Slinger are so simply outfitted that they need no maintenance. All of these maintenance costs are deducted automatically from the treasury at the beginning of each turn. There is no way to avoid paying maintenance costs, but one may attempt to diminish them using Policies: * Conscription reduces unit maintenance cost by 1 Gold per unit; it is later replaced by: * Levee en Masse, which reduces unit maintenance cost by 2 Gold per unit * In Rise and Fall the Second Strike Capability policy also reduces maintenance cost of all Nuclear devices by 50%. In-City Spending Gold may be used as a currency for making purchases in a city as follows: * To purchase most units and buildings within a city, if you already fulfill all their requirements (technology, districts, other buildings, etc.). They will appear instantly, and the buildings' effects will kick in immediately. Units, however, will appear with no Movement points, so you will not be able to use them until next turn. Note that you are not able to purchase units if there are other units of the same class already present in the same city (or District). Additionally, the price of most Civilian units scales every time you purchase them - the more you buy a certain unit, the more expensive it will become. * To expand the territory the city (and thus your empire) controls. You may instantly purchase tiles that are immediately adjacent to tiles you already own, up to three tiles away from the City Center. Note that the price grows the farther the tile is, and will also scale with technological and civic development. There are ways to diminish the above costs, both by Policies and by certain Governments. Diplomatic Deals Gold is often used as a part of deals with the leaders of other civilizations. You may trade both bulk amounts of Gold (which are deducted only at the time of the deal) or gold-per-turn (GPT) with another civilization, which will effectively alter your gold flow for the time of the deal. Other Uses Gold may be used to attract via patronage. This is especially useful for empires that developed their Gold capabilities while neglecting other aspects of the game, and can't manage to produce enough GPPs to beat the competition. The Suzerain of a city-state may spend Gold to take control of the city-state's military. Note that the military will remain under his control for up to 30 turns! Sources Gold sources are numerous, but which ones you are able to use varies greatly in the different parts of the game. Terrain and Resources These will be your main sources of Gold at the beginning of the game. Gold from terrain is not as scarce as in Civilization V: Brave New World, yet not as abundant as Civilization V: Gods & Kings. Coastal tiles and the Oasis feature both grant a base yield of +1 Gold for being worked. Apart from this, bonus Gold yield is provided by numerous Luxury Resources, as well as some Bonus Resources: * Cocoa: +3 Gold * Cotton: +3 Gold * Diamonds: +3 Gold * Furs: +2 Gold * Gypsum: +1 Gold * Ivory: +1 Gold * Salt: +1 Gold * Silver: +3 Gold * Truffles: +3 Gold * Whales: +1 Gold * Wine: +1 Gold * Copper: +2 Gold * Crabs: +2 Gold Tile Improvements A few tile improvements grant bonus Gold yields. The most important of these are the Camp (+1 Gold; +1 with ) and the Plantation (+2 Gold; +1 with ). Both of these provide their initial bonus Gold from the very start of the game, which makes them important sources for a nascent empire. The following improvements also yield Gold after sufficient technological development: * : +1 Gold with * : +1 Gold with Late in the game, the Seaside Resort may turn into a major Gold source! Each one nets Gold equal to its Appeal score, and since Seaside Resorts may only be constructed on tiles with Appeal of 4 or greater, they are capable of outproducing any other single tile in your territory (excluding some improved Luxury Resources)! Trading and Trade Routes One of the major ways to obtain Gold is via Trade Routes, which become available soon after the start of the game, after researching the Foreign Trade Civic. Trade Routes to international destinations (both other nations and city-states) will garner large amounts of Gold income, especially later in the game when you've established Trading Posts and extended the range of your routes. Note that making routes to city-states of which you're the Suzerain won't net additional income! Domestic Trade routes may also provide Gold with certain Policies. You can also get substantial income from making trading deals with other civilizations. There are many things you may trade to the other leaders, getting either GPT or single large payments of Gold in return. The problem is that bad diplomatic relations hamper severely trading deals, up to the point of making them impossible! A civilization striving for a Domination Victory, for example, will find it significantly more difficult to strike deals due to the warmongering penalties it has incurred. Not only that, but it will have to be very careful where it sends its Traders - other civilizations which are at war with it will plunder the Trade Routes, severely limiting this income possibility. Districts and Buildings In the middle game your main source of Gold will switch towards its dedicated district: the Commercial Hub. Its adjacency bonuses grant extra Gold and are fairly easy to activate (due to the prevalence of River and Sea settlements). Its buildings, the , the , and the , also provide massive boosts (+3, +5, and +7 Gold respectively), and its Specialists grant +4 Gold each! Trade city-states grant up to +8 Gold in every Commercial Hub district in your empire (and in Gathering Storm ''also in every Harbor), based on the number of Envoys assigned to that particular city-state. The Capital gets an additional +4 Gold per city-state. Although the Commercial Hub district is the main source of district Gold income, the Harbor district creates substantial Gold income as well. Its Specialists grant +2 Gold each, it generates Gold adjacency bonuses, and its and grant +1 and +2 Gold respectively. The of a civilization's Capital, located in the City Center, also grants +5 Gold. Wonders Several Wonders grant bonus Gold upon completion, including: * : +6 Gold; doubles the current amount of Gold in the builder's treasury upon completion * Casa de Contratación ( ): +15% Gold to every city that is not on your original continent * : +3 Gold * : +3 Gold * : +5 Gold; +2 additional Gold on every Trade Route originating from this city for every bonus resource in this city's territory * Machu Picchu ( ): +4 Gold * : +2 bonus Gold yield on all Desert tiles in this city Gold can also be obtained from natural wonders: * : +2 Gold * Delicate Arch ( ): +1 Gold yield to adjacent tiles * Lake Retba ( ): +2 Gold * : +1 Gold yield to adjacent tiles * Sahara el Beyda ( ): +4 Gold * : +1 Gold yield to adjacent tiles Policy Cards Many Policy Cards grant bonus Gold once their conditions are met. These include: * : +1 Gold in your Capital * : +2 additional Gold from all Trade Routes * : Unit maintenance reduced by 1 Gold per turn per unit * : +1 Gold from each of your city-state Envoys * : Combat victories over units from earlier eras provide Gold equal to 50% of the combat strength of the defeated unit * Town Charters: +100% additional Gold from Commercial Hub adjacency bonus * Naval Infrastructure: +100% additional Gold from Harbor adjacency bonus * Economic Union: +100% additional Gold from Commercial Hub and Harbor adjacency bonus * : +4 additional Gold from all Trade Routes * : +100% additional Gold yield from Commercial Hub district buildings * : +25% additional Gold in cities not on your original Capital's continent * : +2 Gold from all city-states you're Suzerain of * : Receive 50 Gold per Appeal of a tile when replacing a with a district * : Unit maintenance cost reduced by 2 Gold per unit * : Your international Trade Routes provide an additional +1 Gold per strategic resource improved at the destination * : +4 Gold from each , , and * : +10 additional Gold from international Trade Routes Other Sources Clearing barbarian outposts earns your civilization a Gold reward, which varies with the difficulty level of the game. Finally, Gold may be procured via three distinct founder beliefs: * '''Church Property' grants the founding civilization +2 Gold for each city following their . * Stewardship grants the founding civilization +1 Gold for each Commercial Hub of each city following their Religion. * Tithe grants the founding civilization +1 Gold for every 4 followers of their Religion. Unique Bonuses Many unique pieces of infrastructure and civ/leader abilities grant special Gold bonuses: * The unique tile improvement of Scythia, the , grants +1 Gold; +1 Gold with ; +1 Gold with . * The unique tile improvement of China, the , grants +1 Gold for each adjacent Great Wall. * The unique tile improvement of Persia, the , grants +2 Gold and an additional +1 Gold for each adjacent or . * The unique building of Poland, the , grants +4 Gold for each domestic Trade Route. * The unique district of England, the , grants +2 Gold if built on a different continent than England's Capital. * The unique district of Kongo, the , grants +4 Gold. * Nkisi, the civ ability of the Kongolese, grants them bonus Gold for each Relic, Artifact, and Great Work of Sculpture in their civilization. * All Roads Lead to Rome, the civ ability of the Romans, grants them extra Gold for each Trade Route going through one of their cities. * Treasure Fleet, the civ ability of the Spanish, grants them extra Gold for each of their inter-continental Trade Routes. * Satrapies, the civ ability of the Persians, grants them +2 Gold from each each domestic Trade Route. * Mediterranean's Bride, the leader ability of Cleopatra, grants her +4 additional Gold for each of her Trade Routes to international destinations. Additionally, other civilizations' Trade Routes to Egypt grant her +2 Gold. * Lithuanian Union, the leader ability of Jadwiga, grants her +4 Gold from each Relic. * Sahel Merchants, the leader ability of Mansa Musa, grants him +1 Gold to Trade Routes per flat desert tiles in the sending city. * Favorable Terms, the leader ability of Poundmaker, grants +1 Gold to the receiving city of Trade Routes per Camp or Pasture in the receiving city. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)